1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technology relates generally to attachment devices for wiring and piping, and in particular to a hanger for routing electrical and communication wiring and rigid and flexible piping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical and communication wiring is installed in residential and commercial buildings to route electrical power to fixtures, appliances and devices, and to provide communication connections among entertainment and computing devices. In addition, rigid and flexible piping is used to route fluid and gasses throughout structures. Typical installations often require long runs of wiring and piping within the interior of the structure to make connections. Such wiring and piping is usually installed between and through structural and supporting members of the building. The wiring and piping may be fastened to a floor joist or wall stud using metal staples or cable clips. Alternatively, holes may be drilled through the floor joists and wall studs, with the wiring and piping fed through, or notches are made in an edge of the structural or supporting member and the wiring and piping is placed and secured within the recess.
As the quantity of fixtures and devices requiring connection by electrical wiring, communication wiring, and piping increases in residential and commercial buildings, traditional methods of installation have become increasingly cumbersome and time consuming. Metal staples and cable clips are susceptible to corrosion that can weaken the attachment, and such corrosion may be transferred to the wire or piping. Moreover, the numerous fasteners that are required to secure long runs of wiring and piping increase the cost of installation and the time necessary to complete the task. Drilling holes and making notches in structural and supporting members of the building weaken the members creating potentially hazardous structural conditions.
What is needed is a device and method for routing electrical wiring, communication wiring, and piping that is easy to install and use and avoids unnecessary damage to supporting structures.
Heretofore there has not been available an attachment device for wiring and piping with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.